Takae Tachibana (Visual Novel)
Takae Tachibana '''(天衣 橘) is one of the main heroines in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-5'' and a love interest to Yamato Naoe. She is a former member of the Big Four before she was defeated by Momoyo Kawakami and later to Yukie Mayuzumi. Story (Majikoi! A-5) Summer 2009 Yamato Naoe is shipwrecked on the desert of a foreign country. His companions are Takae Tachibana, Sheila Colombo, and the Student Council President who meets up with them there. Using Sheila's knowledge, the president's motivity, Takae's strength, and Yamato's willpower as a man they strive to overcome this crisis. A sense of unity begins to bud between them. As Takae returns to Kawakami, her predisposition for misfortune creates one disaster after another. To not harm those around her Takae decides to leave Kawakami. Yamato takes action... Appearance Takae has ash colored hair that is tied to a pony tail and she wears hair clips on her left side of her hair. She wears a whitish yellow sleeveless track shirt with a star on the left breast and sporting a black and yellow yoga pants with a belt accessory along with a tuft or lock of hair attached. In the anime, she has long gray hair with her fringe covering her right eye while on the right side has two pins uncovering her left eye, she also has cybernethic arms and legs hidden under false skin. Personality According to the Kuki's data, Takae has a personality that seeks solace from her bad luck. Explaining her picking up stray cats and the type of subordinates she has. She also seems to have developed a fear of getting close to others, as her bad luck will affect them. Abilities and Skills Takae is one of the fastest characters in the game, able to run fast enough to the point where it's teleporting. She is very strong although lost to only Momoyo Kawakami and later to Yukie Mayuzumi. Her loss might be a result of her bad luck, although this is still unknown. It has been stated that the only people capable of keeping track and monitor her in Kuki are the 'elders', since she is dangerous, possibly believing it's both her bad luck and her martial prowess. She has also join the military, although it seems she has lived a free life now. '''Blitz: It is safe to assume that she is very fast being known as God of speed. She is so fast that she can travel from Shimazu dorm to Kawakami Academy in just 2 seconds. When she had a rematch with Yukie, she went so fast that even Yukie couldn't react despite her ki sensing goes as far as 5km. Afterimage: Take is fast enough to create after images of her without much effort. Trivia * The name Takae '''means "heaven" (天) (taka) and "clothing" (衣) (e). * Takae's surname '''Tachibana '''means "orange, tangerine" (橘). * In A-4, it has been stated that Takae's route is going to be quite a sad dramatic route and later gets better (Most likely Yamato Naoe is going to use her feelings or something, judging from the way it went near the ending in "Introduction of Takae" in Majikoi S"). * In Takae's route in ''Majikoi! S'', it's been confirmed that it happens after the anime, but it was altered a bit to fit ''Majikoi! S''. * Takae loves to do housework. * In ''Majikoi! S'', Takae was given money by the Kuki Corp to start her life only to lose it and save a cat in the process sadly she had to give the cat away later to it's owner. This scenario was reused in ''Majikoi! A-5''''' in her own route. Scenario c takae.png 타카에.jpg 25944488.jpg 40999126.jpg 35789976.png hawkeye_0014jp-006.jpg|Unlucky Takae 0585.jpg 0584.jpg 0583.jpg 0582.jpg|Takae after being struck by Momoyo from another country 0586.jpg|A date with Takae Happytakae.jpg|Takae enjoy's a good conversation. 0581.jpg|Her first good meal in a long time 0539.jpg|Takae at her fastest 0527.jpg 0531.jpg|Takae after eating a poisonous mushroom 0524.jpg 0515.jpg|Takae sucking the poison out of Yamato 0512.jpg|Walking in a desert kawakami-a_vol75_l.jpg kawakami-a_vol84_l.jpg Maid Takae.png|Takae-Maid Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:The Big Four Category:Antagonist Category:Love Interests Category:Shimazu Dorm Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S